Inside most of the daily-used packaging cartons, protective packaging structures exist to support and protect the objects disposed in the packaging cartons, thereby avoiding damage resulted from external impact. Inside the commonly-used packaging cartons, the frequently-used materials forming the protective packaging structures are, for example, plastic, paper, and metal. Of these, paper is quite popularly selected for manufacturing the packaging structures because it is easily processed, has a low technical threshold, is cheap, and is easily printed on.
In addition, based on the principle of environmental protection, the packaging structures of paper can be produced from reprocessed paper pulp and be recycled. Moreover, unlike other materials, paper materials do not need to bear the cost of recycling. Therefore, the utilization of paper materials can reduce the impact to ecological environment and have the advantage of low cost.
For highly precise and fairly fragile electrical components, since they are quite easily damaged during transportation by external interference, such as water, dust, impact and so on, the requirements for the packaging structure are stricter. To reduce the damage to objects during transportation, capabilities, such as waterproof, dust-proof, and shockproof, are built into the protective packaging structure. Currently, a popular method is to insert lots of paper or plastic lining materials, foamed plastic fillers, or foamed cushioning pads into a packaging carton, so as to prevent damage caused by shaking and collision with walls of the packaging carton during transportation to protect the objects therein. Materials of plastic lining materials, foamed plastic fillers and foamed cushioning pads generally are expanded polyethylene (EPE) or polyvinyl chloride (PVC).
Nevertheless, with the promoting of the environmental protection awakening, the use of plastic lining materials, foamed plastic fillers or foamed cushioning pads impacts the environment ecology and cannot fit the environmental protection policy of each country.
The fabrication technique of paper packaging structures is by directly hot-pressing paper pulp into a mold. Another method is to cut cardboard into various planks by first sampling and drawing parallel lines according to the size of the required object; and then folding and pasting the planks according to the required style to fabricate the inner spacer required.
However, the producing method of packaging structures by directly hot-pressing paper pulp into a mold requires development and fabrication of the mold, so that the cost is increased. In addition, the packaging structure made by folding and pasting paper sheets has the drawbacks of poor impact-resistibility, and takes more time to produce.